Cold
by Merlinfan26
Summary: Arthur, the knights, and Merlin are captured by Cenred's men. They are forced to hear Merlin's screams as Cendred tortured Merlin to make Arthur surrender. Arthur will do whatever it takes to save his servant, and his men. Hurt/Comfort, Merlin whump. Short fic


**This is going to be a two parter  
**

Arthur sat in his corner as he focused on the walls in front of him while he listened to his servant's scream.

His other men, the knights of the round table, were there also. All of them slumped up against the walls of the cell door, eyes closed, and face with a grimace, as they tried to block out the cries. Gwaine had finally stood up, gripped the bars of their cell, and shouted out threats that made the other knights shudder. They knew he fully intended to keep those threats.

After all it was _Merlin _who was being tortured.

Innocent, unwaveringly and fiercely loyal Merlin.

Leon stared at his King closely.

Arthur's face was stoic, but his eyes captured a different story. In them were a swirl of emotions. Fury-intense fury-guilt-momentous guilt-and,fear; tremendous fear.

Arthur would probably never admit it out loud, but Leon knew all too well that Arthur greatly feared losing Merlin.

Merlin had become part of Arthur, whether the king wanted that or not.

Leon could see the deep connection between the two, and he understood it. Arthur always connected with those he could trust, and there was no one-besides Gwen-that he trusted more than Merlin.

Leon realized that Arthur trusted his men, his knights, with his life-but the trust he bestowed with Merlin and Gwen was more than that. It was deeper, and more hidden. It was almost buried, because Arthur was afraid to show it to everyone.

That kind of trust made a person vulnerable to loss.

That kind of trust carried denial with it, to help ease the pain during difficult times. Times like these.

"He'll be all right," Leon spoke softly.

Arthur glanced at him, and Leon was stunned to see the cold hatred in Arthur's eyes.

"Don't promise me something you can't keep, Leon." Was Arthur's curt response. "I might not be able to forgive you,if something else does happen."

Leon lapsed into silence, and Elyan and Percival glanced at each other.

Gwaine still stood, his eyes constantly narrowed at the guard a few feet away with him-his own eyes filled with dark threats and dares.

Minutes passed, and Merlin's screams continued to echo down the tunnels of the prison caves.

* * *

Arthur didn't mean to be that harsh with Leon, it just happened.

He couldn't bare the false hope that Merlin was going to be all right.

Arthur knew that Merlin would never be all right, and it was all his fault.

_Cenred had one of his men start to hit Arthur._

_The blows stung,and Arthur tasted blood._

_He felt the blood roll onto his tongue. So he took it, and spat at his torturer's face. He was outside the cell, so no one could get to him. All the knights were at attention, though, and Merlin-their bodies pressed against the barred door._

_Arthur glanced at his men to show them he was all right. One look from Merlin, and he knew his servant didn't believe him._

_"Surrender Camelot, Arthur, and you'll live."_

_Arthur was silent, silent but dangerous. He glared at Cenred who had studied him thoughtfully.  
_

_"Perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way," he thought out loud._

_Arthur frowned, growing suspicious. Then Cenred's eyes traveled to his men. He walked up to the door and Arthur stiffened._

_Cenred's hmmed as he stood in front of Leon, and studied him. He then turned to study Arthur's expression._

_Arthur had glowered at him, as if daring him to continue. His eyes warned Cenred not to push him, and not to threaten his men._

_But then Cenred reached Merlin. When he had looked at Arthur again he noticed a distinct change in his face._

_Arthur's face had changed from contempt, and a dark warning, to fear within seconds. _

_The fear was what made Cenred pick Merlin._

_He figured it was more because Merlin didn't know how to withstand the torture, like the knights would, that made Arthur seem so protective over his servant. _

_Whatever the reason was, he opened the door and dragged Merlin out._

_Arthur had tried to stand up, but his arms were pulled behind him by one of Cenred's men._

_"Last chance to surrender before your men bare the brunt of your decision," Cenred said calmly. Arthur glanced at Merlin's face quickly._

_Merlin warned him to refuse with his eyes. _

_His eyes said many things. _

_They gave Arthur a sense of comfort for a few seconds, and told him that Merlin could take care of himself-and not to give in._

_And there was that loyalty in Merlin, still there for everyone to see. That loyalty scared Arthur, because he knew people like Cenred would use it for evil. Arthur was also unable to respond to someone, who was not born and raised in Camelot; and who wasn't trained to protect, would be so eager to die for Arthur.  
_

_It had unnerved him,for he still didn't think he deserved that kind of loyalty._

_So he remained silent and glowered at Cenred with intense concentration. An unspoken promise of revenge.  
_

_Cenred shrugged and slugged Merlin in the stomach.  
_

_Arthur winced when Merlin was crumpled over._

_"Fine, what happens to him will be on your hands."_

* * *

The screaming from Merlin continued.

"Come on, Gwaine," sighed Percival as Gwaine's shouts grew louder. "Give it up."

"Give it up? It's MERLIN in there, and you're saying _give it up_?

"They won't listen!" Snapped Percival. "They won't listen to any of us! You're wasting your time. We should try and find a way out."

"There is no way out," Gwaine shot back. "And I don't consider it a waste of time if it brings fear to them-even for a little bit."

"Then save your voice," Percival urged. "We need it to concoct a plan to help Merlin."

Gwaine turned and angrily kicked the straw and rocks that were in a corner.

"It should be me in there, not him." His voice was low and achy, filled with shame and regret.

''That's where your wrong, Gwaine," Arthur suddenly said quietly. They all turned to their king as he looked up, his eyes still icy with hatred

"If anyone should be there, it should be me. I'm in charge,so it's my responsibility. Cenred is right. Whatever happens now is on my hands."

"Sire, that's not true," Leon started to protest, but Arthur raised his hand to admonish him.

"It is,Leon, don't tell me otherwise. I don't deserve those words."

"Wait a minute..."Elyan interrupted. They turned to look at him. "Do you hear that?"

They looked at each other.

"Hear what?"

Elyan looked relieved.

"Exactly."

They frowned, but then they understood.

There was no more screaming.

But then there were noises, the sound of feet.

Arthur stiffened, and so did his men.

There a guard was dragging a limp Merlin.

Arthur stared in horror. He knew what was coming, but still-actually seeing it felt worse than he had anticipated it.

The guard then chucked Merlin in, like he was a lump of coal.

The knights rushed over.

Arthur studied what they had done to his servant.

Merlin's face was covered with blood His lips were cut. But it was when he had unbuttoned the shirt did everyone gasp. Dark purple, blue, and green bruises painted over each other. It was clear his ribs were broken. And it was clear by the odd bent of Merlin's ankle that his ankle was broken also.

Arthur just continued to stare as he allowed coldness to blanket him.

He vowed he would remember that feeling.

He would feed it so it would grow back later when he faced Cenred.

"Rthur..."Merlin moaned.

The others stiffened.

Merlin's swollen eyes lifted painfully, and then closed shut.

"Rthur?"

It was then that Arthur spoke.

"I'm here, Merlin."

"I didn't tell them anything. I didn't tell them anything."

Merlin kept on repeating those words, and Arthur fought back tears.

The others did, also.

He then grabbed Merlin's hand that was not bruised.

"I know. You did good mate. You did really good, I'm proud of you."

His voice was steady. More steady than the turmoil that was inside of him.

He continued to hold Merlin and swore that he would do whatever he could to ensure that this would not happen again.


End file.
